The Silver Fox
by BookLover86
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the princess of a kingdom, but she has a secret. Every night she turns into a silver fox. One day, she runs into an old friend, and he tells her something that will change her life. A prophecy has been issued, and Annabeth is one of the nine mentioned. It begins, bringing Annabeth into a problem she can't run away from. Love. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my 5th fanfic and very fantasy like. I think it is beautiful and I'm already planning the stories to come after it is. This is the first installment of The Silver Fox. This is the first story in The Special Six. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I'm not doing this every chapter, so this is for the whole story, keep that in mind. Me no smart enough to think up Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan is! We are so lucky to have him. _**

**_ Now to the story. _**

* * *

_The Silver Fox_

**_Chapter 1-Prologue_**

In a place where everything is either beautiful or harsh, with wide plains, deep rivers, harsh deserts and mountain ranges for as far as the eye can see, many kingdoms lived. One mountain range was specifically popular and beautiful. It was called, The Jewels of The World.

There was a mountain that rose higher than any other of the rock formations. It was magnificent.

The top was capped in pristine white ice crystals and the bottom was a smooth, rocky, charcoal gray, with silver patterns adoring the plain rock.

Nestled in the side, was a kingdom that was ruled by a queen. Her husband, the king, had recently died, and the whole kingdom was in the mourning stage. They had stopped wearing black, but their grief was still made evident.

Inside a castle, a very beautiful and elegant woman was standing in front of a throne.

She was clad in lovely gray robes that swirled around her like a snowstorm around the eye of the storm. Her straight, golden hair was regally pinned atop her head. In front, sat a delicate golden crown on her head, encased with opals, diamonds, and topazes. Below, were two beams of gray, with flecks of black showing, giving character and depth to the otherwise plain color of her eyes. Her tan complexion only complimented her beauty. Her pale rose lips were pursed into a thin line, waiting impatiently for someone to appear.

Then, a little girl melted from the shadows. She was at an age of six, but contained beauty beyond measure.

She was petite and slim, but quite strong and athletic. Her waist length hair, that was as golden as ripe wheat and naturally curled to perfection, was in a very intricate bun on top her small head. A small tiara silver tiara encased with opals and topazes sat atop her head. Her tan complexion and natural rosy lips and cheeks gave off the effect that she was wearing makeup, when her face was bare. A simple thin silver chain with a intricate carved owl hanging off the end, adorning her little neck. She was wearing a flowing silver gown that swished around her legs and feet, feet that were adorns in sliver flats.

The gown had the straps that went horizontally across the middle of her shoulders or upper arm. It had a waist line of delicate little roses and shimmered with a light like the moon.

Although she was stunning like that, her eyes were the most beautiful thing about that little six-year old girl.

Her eyes were big and soft, like a child's, and were the color of the moon. A shimmery silver that housed flecks of gold and black and were filled with intelligence. They were elegant and simply beautiful beyond compare.

As the little girl strode forward, the woman relaxed, and a smile escaped her lips. The little girl reached the stairs leading up to the throne, and bowed deeply.

"Mother, I have finished my studies and was wondering if I could be allowed to take a simple stroll through the royal gardens?" The girl had an angelic voice that was like light bells, tinkling, bringing joy and happiness to all who hear. The girl was six, but had the intelligence and elegance of a twelve-year old.

The woman smiled a little wider and nodded her elegant head.

"Yes, you may," the woman started. The girl brightened and stood up. "But only if," the woman continued, her voice turning stern, and the girl flinched, "You play a game of chess with me. I miss being able to play games with my little girl."

The woman dropped the stern voice and spoke with care and love in her voice. The girl sighed and smiled wide. She dipped her head.

"I would love that, mother."

Then, it happened.

The girl hunched over in pain, so her chin was buried in her stomach. She straightened and immediately stumbled backward. The woman tried to move forward to help her daughter in pain, but it seemed like she was stuck to the floor.

The girl seemed to have a silver aura around her, while she was breathing heavily. She was panting like a dog and her flowing dress seemed to tighten against her slim body. It was like melting into her skin, making her skin the color of her dress.

Her arms and legs were slimming and her fingers were being compressed, until there were only thee fat ones instead of five slim ones. Her hands stayed a bit bigger than the width of her arms or legs. She seemed to have a giant fur coat wrapped around her. She was encased in fur. Her hair began to shrink and her ears began to grow and take on a triangle shape.

A bunch of her dress near her rear, separated itself from the dress and attached right above her rear, growing fur and the end became pristine white. Her beautiful eyes became bigger and wider and her nose elongated and her mouth thinned. She grew thin white whiskers on the left and right sides of her 'nose' and a button black nose appeared on the front tip of it.

The girl dropped onto her knees and hands, heaving in pain. Then, a sliver light consumed the girl. The woman almost stopped breathing. She screamed one word that held all the care, love, concern, trust, faith, and pride for her precious little daughter. "Annabeth!" With that word, the light disappeared.

In place of the little girl, was a young fox, the color of the moon. Her fur was a shimmery silver and her eyes were the same silver, with flecks of gold and black. The woman rushed forward, finally being able to move again. She saw something around the neck of the fox and looked closer at it.

It was a thick gold strap with an intricate carved owl hanging off. The woman sobbed.

It was her daughter's owl, the one on her favorite necklace.

She flipped the owl over to see three simple words, inscribed in black ink, _The Silver Fox._

The fox yelped, obviously scared. The woman shushed the animal and picked her up in her arms.

Carrying the fox to her room, the woman had to use every bit of her strength not to burst into tears.

As she placed the now sleeping fox into the bed, her face softened as she looked at her.

This was still her daughter and she would do everything she could to turn her daughter back into the girl she is meant to be.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I had a blast writing it. Please review and tell me your ideas._**

**_BookLover86, Out! ;)_**


	2. AN

**I have a question. Should I make ****_The_**** Silver****_ Fox_**** a one-shot? If not, I'll have to put it on hiatus. It so, then, self explanatory. I set up a poll on my page. You can vote there or tell me in reviews, but I'd rather you vote at the poll. I'll close the poll on May 20th. I will post again to tell you the answer. I will give every other piece of informations you need in that post. Thanks for the reviews. **

**BookLover86, Out!;)**


	3. Poll Results and Decisions

**Hello. I know you all are wondering the result of the poll. The question was, SHOULD I MAKE THE SILVER FOX A ONE-SHOT. I got many reviews on the subject. I appreciated all those reviews. The fanficitoners who voted on the poll made the decision a lot easier. Without further or due, the results. **

**I WILL NOT BE MAKIG ****_THE SILVER FOX_**** A ONE-SHOT.**

**I REPEAT, ****NOT**** MAKING ****_THE SILVER FOX_**** A ONE-SHOT. **

**(Cover ears due to ear deafening screams of joy coming from this story's fans)**

**I will now list all the site names of the people who said no in the reviews. You guys made the decision pretty easy. ;)**

**pandalover9914, Lonely diamond in the sky, anthane, Hollyleaf123, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, and Alexis. **

**With all those reviews and the noticeable negative response, I realized how many people really love the story that was inspired by a shaved ice flavor. That's a little tid bit you didn't know. I was in my room and thinking about the shaved ice I had earlier. I thought of the shaved ice names, and thought up the idea for this story. Anyway, when I post the next chapter, I will delete both of the A/Ns for the good of the story. It will be like this never happened. ;) keep posted for the next chapter. It might be a long while though, so don't be disappointed if I don't update tomorrow. **

**BookLover86, Out! ;)**


End file.
